


Do Black Mages Dream Of Android Girls?

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Androids, Black Mage character, Blindfolds, Dubious Consent, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Magic, Patch 5.1: Vows of Virtue; Deeds of Cruelty Spoilers, Praise Kink, many liberties were taken with black magic and android bodies, no beta we die like men, rated M for Misuse of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After Copied Factory, the Warrior of Light asks a companion to take care of 2P.Hyda provides.
Relationships: Original Character/2P (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	Do Black Mages Dream Of Android Girls?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BARALAIKA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/gifts).



> For my friend Baralaika. You rock, you.
> 
>  **TRIGGER WARNING** : this is dubcon (in case you missed the tag). Androids cannot consent as they're programmed to obey humans. If you, reader, are fine with it, by any means feel free to read. Otherwise, best that you hit the back button.

_Take care of 2P_ , the Warrior had said, but hadn’t elaborated on _how_.

Hyda idly taps a finger on her chin as she sits down on the plush armchair and takes stock of her newest charge, a perfect porcelain statue standing still in unnatural lifelessness in front of her, pristine white velvet dress stained in dust and licked by the orange glow of dancing flames in the fireplace, accentuating the amber-toned darkness of its artificial skin and black hair. The long Doman-craft sword it had come equipped with forgotten in some corner of the dimly lit room. 

A _pop_ from a log finally surrendering to the flames breaks the silence. 

“What are you?” 

“YoRHa Forces unit number 2P, ma’am,” comes the prompt, flat-voiced answer─she─no, _it_ had expected the questioning, then. 

“That’s not what I asked.” Still, Hyda lets a small smile play on her perfectly painted black lips. 

2P shuffles minutely then, the velvet skirt barely disturbed by the motion. The blindfold prevents both seeing, and being seen, and for the first time since being brought to the Pendants after shutting down the Copied Factory, 2P’s stoic façade is waning. The sensors are not picking up any danger, and 2P’s programming also includes unarmed combat; yet something in the circuits is saying not to play the human─the elf, corrects the internal database─for a fool. 

A concept like _trusting your instincts_ is new, for an android. 

“YoRHa Forces unit number 2P, ma’am─tasked with the elimination of deranged artificial lifeforms and protection of all humans found over the course of the mission. For the glory of mankind.” Another try, pushing the limits of confidentiality, eager to please. 

A subdued hum is the only reply, enhanced sensors picking on the muted sound of fingernails tapping on the plush arm of the chair and the shifting of clothes, any sense of foreboding quietly pushed under layers and layers of pre-programmed responses. 

None of those responses suits the gentle touch on the chin, head tilted upwards towards an unseen gaze that can be felt even without visual feedback. 

There’s no other warmth filtering through the gloves than what’s coming from the fireplace; Hyda inspects the paltry (pristine, perfect) imitation of skin on what’s visible of 2P’s face. There’s even a small mole near where her thumb is slowly stroking the smooth surface. No bump is felt upon touching it directly; it must have been painted on the porcelain, then covered by the lacquer that gives the android that glossy, alien appearance that sets it apart from flesh and blood beings. 

A good amount of work had gone into creating something so lifelike, yet Hyda finds herself displeased at the sloppiness of the finishing touches. She lets go of 2P's face, and seats herself once more on the armchair, a leg rested over the other in the very impression of an icy queen. The motion hikes her long silken skirt up to her waist, baring a thigh for none to see. 

"Strip." The order is as dispassionate as an android's voice; an irony not lost on the elezen. 

Hesitation isn't part of the programming, yet 2P finds the command difficult to obey. Some lingering sense of shame, picked up from nowhere in particular, stilts the attempts at loosening the ribbon securing the skirt to the leotard worn underneath. A light drumming sound─nails on naked thigh─makes the porcelain fingers work faster. 

It's with a soft whisper that the velvet falls to the floor at last, soon followed by the bodice, gloves and thighboots. All that 2P is left with now are the thigh-high stockings and the blindfold, and upon raising the arms to untie the knot holding it in place, a voice stills them in their tracks. 

"Keep that on." 

Hyda rakes her golden eyes over the now bared body of the android; takes note of the junctures between dark-coloured plates previously concealed by the clothing─rough, dull ceramic in contrast to the lacquered expanse of the face and thighs, cracked here and there by hits taken and given. 

A work of art, indeed─and a bloody _wasted_ one. 

She shifts her legs, swapping their position, uncovering more skin in the process. She quietly bites her lower lip as she draws on the ambient aether, setting it to navigate the complex array of circuits set in crude imitation of nerves with a touch of levin magick; a bodiless stroke that makes the android shudder from head to toe and fall on its knees, the loud _thud_ of the hard material not softened by carpets and not covering the long moan that escapes what passes for its throat. 

Hyda cracks her lips halfway into a satisfied smirk. "Ah. There you go." 

Confusion coats 2P's voice module as the android snaps its head upwards, heat sensors informing of the new master's hovering just above. "Ma'am?" 

A hand caresses its hair in a light brush, then it descends to cup a cold cheek, gloved digit stroking just below the hem of the blindfold before reaching the full artificial lips. No move is made to press on them. 

"Good girl," Hyda coos, keeping the slow, barely-there caresses and infusing a little bit of levin aether into each pass. Small pants come out of a mouth that has no need for air. "You call yourself by your unit code, but look at you, writhing under me once I apply the proper stimulation." 

Hyda slides down and kneels on the hard ground then, silken black skirt fanning out and kissing her stockings-covered calves in a pleasant touch. She's nearly at eye-level with 2P─not that the android would be able to look at her face─and inspects the artificial skin once more, unchanged even after her ministrations. The thought doesn't bother her. 

She reaches the android's chest in a slow, maddening descent, all the while keeping up the constant release of levin on the hard plates. "Do not think of yourself as a tool. You are a created being, but you are alive. You belong to no one─save for me." 

The surge of aether into 2P's core is as sudden as it is elating; the android stiffens, lightning coming short of frying the circuits and yet it doesn't, leaving a _fullness_ of being that soon recedes, and 2P finds a craving for more contact. Leaning into the embrace offered by a pair of warm arms rewards the android─no, the _girl_ ─with a soft hum of approval. 

"Good girl," Hyda repeats, idly stroking the manmade silken strands of 2P's short hair. 


End file.
